


The Songstress of The Underground

by Shadowrosa6



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe visions, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s), Prophetic Visions, Relationship(s), Slow Romance, mild horror at some points, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Shadowrosa6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a genocide run where Frisk nearly destroys the timeline and world due to their tainted soul corrupting the code, Undertale's coding merged with that of an unknown world named Equestria to keep existing. </p><p>Coloratura, who had been traveling to her next concert, is thrown into the underground after a freak storm wrecks her carriage. Injured from the fall and alone in a strange underground world, she continues deeper into the darkness, but will she walk with MERCY in her heart? Or is she fated to repeat the mistakes of those who came before her, who chose FIGHT....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic and Undertale story.  
  
Undertale by Tobby Fox.  
  
My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic by Hasbro.  
  
TITLE:  
The Songstress of The Underground.  
  
Prologue.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

 

_I'll be honest, never in my entire life would I have expected to have events to unfold as they did, nor did I expect to become the pony I am today, or fall in love with the pony I did. Ah, I said pony...Oops-  it may seem normal for me to say, but it isn't normal at all when I'm referring to him. I have my own reasons for saying that, but I need to explain what happened first._

_Now, I had been traveling to my next concert when a roadblock forced my carriage to go over Mount Ebott_ _, the mountain that it is rumored to have hikers disappear after climbing it to the peak._

_I didn't believe that hogwash, honestly, who would? That is until my carriage reached near the peak...._

* * *

 

 

Coloratura's POV:

"Neon." I leaned towards the window in front of me as the carriage hummed and bounced as rocks from the wheels were striking the underside of the carriage. "How much longer 'til we reach the peak?"

"Not long Countess. Just a minute or two." Neon Lights replied, glancing back at me. "After we reach the peak, it will be a swift and quick ride down."

"I see, thank you." I sighed and leaned back, thinking. ' _Now... What can I sing when we get there... Hmmm..... Maybe I could sing Stay True To Your Soul? The Magic Inside? Razzle Dazzle? Bah.... I still hate Svengallop for making me sing that, all the darn colts were staring at me, yick...._ '

I don't like colts.  After a bad experience with colts in Manehattan and Svengallop using my name for his own gain, I've grown to strongly dislike them. Not hate, though;  as Neon is my brother and I could never hate him, even though he tended to call me Countess instead of my name.

I sigh, I really dislike thinking about those events, so I block out those thoughts out and close my eyes, attempting to catch a few minutes of rest.

But as soon as I had closed my eyes, there was a bright flash of light and a loud BOOM sound as the carriage is thrown violently to the right, my body slamming into the side of it roughly.

I let out a startled cry as I hear Neon yelling, the carriage is being tossed side to side and me along with it as if it were in a tornado. Before I know what's going on, I'm tossed out the now broken off door and I feel myself tumbling through the air as I scream. Everything was black, no matter if I opened or closed my eyes.

I was sure I was going die. I'm not sure whether it was from fear or exhaustion from screaming, but at some point during my plummet to death I passed out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry if the first page is extremely short- I originally posted this on DeviantART and am now moving it here. I promise the chapters WILL get longer as time goes on!
> 
> And sorry if the words don't flow as smoothly as I want them to, I'm still learning how to write properly(as I am still having trouble with past and present tenses at points). ^^;
> 
> Also, most of the tags come in much, much later :)


	2. Chapter one: The beginning....

I groan as I came to. Every part of my body was sore; my left hindleg was hurting the most, though... must have strained or sprained it.  
  
I can tell I'm on a soft bed of something, and when I shift my foreleg a little, it gives way to dirt, ' _I must be on a bed of flowers,_ ' I assumed.  
  
' _Wait a moment...._ '  
  
The memories from before came rushing back, the carriage being thrown around, Neon yelling, and me falling, falling...  
  
Falling!  
  
My eyes snap open and I jolt up, only to regret it and fall back down onto the golden flowers I was on as my left hindleg started hurting like the fire of Celestia's sun. Okay, I was wrong, **very wrong** , it's clearly broken.  
  
' _How?! How am I not dead?!_ ' I thought as I carefully sit up, wincing at the pain from my leg. I only briefly look at it before looking away, struggling not to throw up. I am most definitely sure my leg's NOT suppose to bend that way.  
  
I glance around. "Where am I...?" I mumbled, I appeared to be sitting in a small field of yellow flowers with light coming from a hole very far above my head, causing a spotlight look from where I was sitting.  
  
I look around on the ground and saw an egg-like shaped mane clip with a gem that seemed to change color every few seconds on the ground a little ways away from me. I pick it up carefully, noticing the voice changer I wore when I was singing Razzle Dazzle was next to it. Sighing, I clip the egg-shaped mane clip on the upper part of my mane before grabbing the voice changer and stuffing it into my mane.  I don't know why I grabbed them, but they might come in handy later.  
  
I then carefully stand up, keeping my injured leg off the ground and, after a small bit of squinting, saw a path vaguely lit up by the light. I slowly limped along the path, keeping an eye out for anything to bind my leg. I may not know how to properly set it, but I need to bind it so it doesn't get worse.  
  
As I continued, I saw an open gate to my left. A bit cautious, I slowly walk through it. I immediately saw another patch of light with a single yellow flower, but... It had a face on it?  
  
"Howdy!" It said, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"  
  
"Um.... Hi?" I said meekly, I had never even seen a talking flower before, so how am I suppose to react?!  
  
"Hmm... " Flowey seemed to lean a little close to inspect me and I subconsciously shifted to hide my injured leg. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"  
  
"Err, yes." I replied, something about this damn flower was setting off all the alarm bells in my mind, and I was beginning to get the fight or flight instinct.  
  
"Golly, you must be so confused." He said, seemingly considering something before nodding to himself. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"   
  
All of sudden, my vision blacked out then next thing I knew I was in an extremely dark place, near complete darkness, the only light coming from...myself?  
  
I looked at my hoof and saw it was outlined with a faint blue light while the rest of me was pitch black, as I examined the rest of myself, I saw that same effect all over my body, even my cutie mark was outlined!  
  
I then felt a warmth coming from my chest and I looked down to see a small, aqua blue heart on my chest, softly beating.  
  
"See that heart?" I jumped into the air and twisted around to see Flowey there right behind me, his outline a light grey, then I realized I was floating in the air! "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."  
  
"L...V...?" I squinted at him.  
  
"What's LV you ask? Why, LOVE, of course!" He replied joyfully, a little too joyful, sounding almost...forced. "You want some LOVE, don't you?"  
  
"Not really..." I mumbled, I did not trust this flower at all, but it seemed Flowey had not heard me or deliberately ignored me, as he continued.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" He winked at me, causing me to feel disgusted, if this flower is trying to do something inappropriate I'll just stomp him into the ground to make a point, I am NOT interested.  
  
Then tiny pellets formed around his head, and he was aiming them at me. "Down here, LOVE is shared through..." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Did he just smirk...? "Little white... 'friendliness pellets'..." That... That is definitely a smirk. He's lying. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"  
  
I tried to dodge the pellets he sent flying at me, but one caught my injured leg and I shrieked in pain. "AHH!"  
  
I twisted around to give Flowey a piece of my mind, but his face looked like something out of Tartarus- it was that twisted looking now.  
  
"You idiot." He cackled. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" I was then surrounded by hundreds of pellets, and there was no way I could dodge them.  
  
"DIE!" Flowey started laughing maniacally as I panicked, looking around desperately for an escape, but there was none.  
  
Suddenly, Flowey's laughter ended abruptly and I didn't feel or see any of the pellets around me anymore. "What the-?!" I glanced over at Flowey just in time to see him get hit with a magic attack and be flung away into the darkness as a result.   
  
Then a goat-like creature on two legs wearing a large dress or robe that displayed some type of orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it, with the bottom middle triangle being inverted symbol on the chest entered my line of vision, it's outline was a soft pinkish red. I shied away, afraid it would attack me now.  
  
"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." It said, it had a soft, gentle female voice. It-err, _**she**_ then looked over at me, noticing my fearful stance. "Ah, do not be afraid, my dear. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."  
  
"I-I'm Coloratura." I stammered, relaxing my stance a little as I noticed she didn't seem like she was going to attack.  
  
Toriel smiled at me. "That is a beautiful name Coloratura. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first pony to come here in a long time."  
  
"I... Am?" I was a little confused, but then I remembered pretty much every pony is warned to stay away from Mount Ebott, and now I see why.  
  
Toriel nodded before smiling. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."  
  
Then my vision blacked out again and then I was back in the place where Flowey first was, but he was gone, and now I could see Toriel's dress was a beautiful slate-blue and her eyes had a slight red tint.  
  
"Oh... You're hurt my dear." Toriel noticed my injured leg, after examining it she murmured a few words then a light red glow encompassed my leg as I felt the pain dull greatly and saw a phantom limb appear where my leg broke at. "This is all I can do until we get to my home, but this will let you navigate these catacombs."  
  
"T-Thank you." I said, putting my leg down onto the ground, finding it barely hurt to move, and she smiled a little.  
  
 "This way." She motioned me to follow as she continued on ahead and I quickly followed behind her.  
  
As I followed her, I prayed she wasn't like Flowey and wasn't planning to try to kill me later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I took an interesting take on how souls are attacked here, but I wanted to make this different than most Undertale fanfics. ^^
> 
> I believe Toriel does know healing magic, but she doesn't know how to use magic to fix a broken PONY bone, it's the one thing she doesn't know when it comes to healing magic. But she does know how to set the bone without magic.
> 
> Now, the next chapter is going to take a bit, as I plan to have Rara to complete a large majority of the RUINS in it.


End file.
